This invention relates generally to automotive interior structures and more particularly to a cockpit/instrument panel beam having molded features including HVAC components, integral ducts, wiring channels and integral attachments for an air bag module, etc.
It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an instrument panel beam extending transversely between the front pillars of an automotive body to provide structural rigidity to the vehicle and to mount interior components using mounting brackets, fasteners and other joining techniques. Likewise in a cockpit setting, a structural beam extends thereacross.
Motor vehicles include a plurality of interior components mounted in the forward portion including steering column supports, driver and passenger knee bolsters, vehicle instruments, air bags, etc. The typical motor vehicle instrument panel structure is comprised of a metal beam assembly fastened to and extending between the front pillars of the vehicle. During manufacturing of a vehicle instrument panel structure, the beam is located in a fixture and locating tools are used to accurately and properly position component brackets to be attached to the beam. The components, typically extending from these brackets, are located relative to the beam and are typically attached to the beam assembly using a plurality of fasteners. Existing designs also include tubular beams and stamped beams requiring brackets and multiple fasteners to securely fasten components in place along the beam. The location and attachment of component brackets in existing instrument panel structure designs is time consuming, expensive and fairly difficult to adapt to changing designs and alternate vehicle configurations. Such designs, because of the plurality of parts, fasteners and bracket, are also prone to problems caused by vibration, squeaks rattles and dimensional stability.
It is also known in the art to manufacture instrument panel beams from plastic and fiber reinforced plastic materials. Some of these designs include pockets adapted to receive various components which are secondarily bonded or fastened therein. The pockets provided in this type design allow for easier location and placement of components however, as is a problem with the metal beams discussed above, this type of design is also inflexible. Molds for manufacturing plastic beams are difficult and expensive to change as well as the requirement that each type of beam requires a separate mold. In addition, additional ducting assemblies are commonly attached to the instrument panel beam to form air ducting channels.
This invention offers advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing an integrated structural HVAC system (ISHS). In one exemplary embodiment, the ISHS is constructed of a plurality of molded members. For example, one exemplary ISHS includes an ISHS first section, e.g., an upper section, and an ISHS second section, e.g, a lower section, which are secured to one another to form the ISHS of the present invention. In one embodiment, the ISHS first section includes a molded first cross beam which includes integral molded features formed thereon. The ISHS first section has an upper wall and a rear wall which is integral thereto. The upper wall includes an elongated opening to provide air flow therethrough in a direction towards a windshield when the ISHS is assembled within a passenger compartment of a vehicle body. The rear surface has end openings formed therein and an intermediate opening formed therebetween, wherein the end openings and the intermediate opening provide vent outlets for directing air from the ISHS to desired locations in the vehicle compartment.
The ISHS second section includes a second cross beam which has a first end and an opposing second end and is formed by an integral structure having an upper surface and a rear surface. The lower cross beam includes an HVAC module upper casework which extends downwardly in a direction away from the upper surface. The HVAC module upper casework includes an inlet portion in which fluid flows therethrough into the HVAC module upper casework where the fluid is distributed into a number of fluid flow paths. The lower cross beam and more specifically the upper surface thereof includes a number of fluid ducts formed therein. More specifically, the lower cross beam includes a first duct which extends generally from the first end to the second end of the lower cross beam. An exemplary first duct has open ends at first and second ends thereof and preferably end portions at the first and second ends are arcuate in nature and extend away from the rear surface. In an exemplary embodiment, the first duct comprises an air conditioning duct and is in fluid communication with the HVAC module upper casework so that fluid, e.g., air, entering the HVAC module upper casework efficiently flows through openings formed at an upper portion of the HVAC module upper casework and into the first duct where the fluid flows to the open first and second ends thereof.
The HVAC module upper casework is formed by a portion of the rear surface and an opposing front surface and opposing side surfaces which are all integral to one another to form the HVAC module upper casework. In the illustrative embodiment, the HVAC module upper casework is generally rectangular in shape with one end being open to permit fluid to flow through the inlet portion and into a central cavity formed in the HVAC module upper casework. A center duct is formed within the lower cross beam at the upper portions of the HVAC module upper casework, wherein the center duct has an opening facing the rear surface and is generally disposed so that the center duct partitions the first duct into a first section and a second section. The center duct is also in fluid communication with the HVAC module upper casework so that fluid entering the inlet portion is permitted to flow through the center duct and be directed outwardly from the rear surface. Formed at the center duct is a pair of slots which serve as entrance passageways into the first duct so that fluid flowing through the module casework is directed through the slots and into the first and second sections of the first duct.
The lower cross beam also includes a second duct formed therein. The second duct is preferably formed adjacent the first duct and is divided into a first section and a second section by a third duct which preferably comprises a rectangular opening formed in the lower cross beam. The third duct is thus in fluid communication with the central cavity and fluid flowing through the third duct is permitted to flow into the second duct. Each of the first and second sections of the second duct includes a closed end and an open end which is in fluid communication with the third duct. In one exemplary embodiment, the second duct comprises a side window defogger duct and the third duct comprises a windshield defogger duct.
In assembling the ISHS, the lower cross beam and the upper cross beam mate with each other so that the upper wall of the upper section is disposed above the upper surface of the lower cross beam so as to enclose the first, second, and third ducts. When the lower cross beam and the upper cross beam mate with each other, the first duct extends through the end openings formed in the rear surface of the upper cross beam. In addition, the elongated opening is aligned with the third duct so that fluid flowing therethrough is directed away from the upper surface of the upper section towards a desired location, i.e., a windshield. In addition, the center duct aligns with the intermediate opening formed in the rear surface of the upper section. The upper and lower cross beams may be securely attached to one another by any number of suitable processes including a welding process.
According to the present invention, the present ISHS overcomes the deficiencies and limitations of the prior art by providing an integrated structure having a high degree of functional and physical integration which offers the following benefits. First, the present invention provides product packaging improvements due to the HVAC module integration into the cross-car beam. This integration enables the HVAC module to be packaged in a higher vehicle position enabling a more spacious interior compartment as well as more efficient air flow. Second, due to the high degree of integration, the cost of the ISHS compared to conventional multi-component devices shows a competitive benefit. Third, the mass of the ISHS shows an improvement versus prior art because of the high level of part integration. Fourth, tooling cost is improved compared to conventional prior art due to the maximized feature integration of the ISHS. The ISHS of the present invention also provides the ability to tune structural performance by strategic material selection and part design. The high level of integration demonstrated in the ISHS provides for a more robust system design because the integral nature of the ISHS eliminates the need to attach parts to the main structure. Fewer attached parts translates to less opportunity for squeak and rattle and other quality deficiencies.
It being understood that the present invention is directed towards an ISHS formed of a plurality of molded members, wherein in an assembled state, a plurality of fluid ducts are formed. For example, the ISHS may be formed of two molded members (e.g., an upper and lower member) or it may be formed of three or more molded members which define the plurality of fluid ducts when the molded members are assembled.
The above discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and drawings.